Chief Dead
by Psychation
Summary: Chief Vick takes a 3 month leave, a man named Hunter taking over. Hunter bans Psych from the police department, leaving Shawn and Gus to work secretly on the new serial killer case. Things take a turn for the worse, however, when they find Karen as the newest victim.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Gus, don't be the third person from the left in a conga line!" Shawn said as he opened the door to the Santa Barbara Police Department. "We're going to go in, get our check, then watch Silverclaw III."

"What check, Shawn?" Gus walked beside Shawn as they moved through the police department familiarly. It was a place they often visited. "The last case we took on was two months ago, and it failed."

"Failed is a harsh word," Shawn said, raising an eyebrow. "I prefer tasty. Or frosted."

"Just tell me why we're here," Gus said, rolling his eyes as he cut off his partner.

"Chief called me in," Shawn said, turning the corner and spotting Detective Juliet O'Hara. "Some kind of murder case," he added to Gus before jogging forward. "Jules!"

Juliet looked up. "Shawn, the Chief's been waiting. Where were you two?" She sounded frustrated, her blue eyes looking from Shawn to Gus.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Shawn said with a smirk.

"Shawn, the TV is calling to me. Can we please hurry up so we can watch Silverclaw III?" Gus panted as he ran up.

Juliet glared. "Shawn! You were watching the Silverclaw trilogy? You said we were going to watch that together tomorrow night."

"Yes, but I never said I wouldn't watch it with Gus first," Shawn said, smiling. "I have to memorize all the scary parts so I know when to be brave so you can throw your arms around me, Jules."

"I can't believe you," Juliet said, rolling her eyes as she stood.

"If it helps, we watched the prequel, too—Silverclaw 0." Gus spread his hands dramatically, not noticing as Juliet stormed past.

Shawn looked over at Gus. "Really man? How would that help?"

"I don't know! I was just trying to help," Gus said defensively. Shawn rolled his eyes then followed Juliet into the Chief's office. Inside were Chief Vick, Lassiter, and a man in a sharp black suit.

"Hey Chief, Lassy, and strange man who resembles Clint Eastwood." Shawn grinned, looking around. "What, no one else thinks so? Just get a gun, horse... okay." He nodded, seeing the look of irritation and impatience on the Chief's face.

"This is Detective Hunter, Mr. Spencer," she said, nodding towards the man.

"A hunter of criminals?" Shawn grinned again, looking around the room. As no one laughed, he nodded again. "Right, continue Chief."

The look of annoyance growing, the Chief continued. "Detective Hunter is here to take over while I'm gone." She waved a hand, stepping away from her desk. "Detective?"

Shawn watched, his brow furrowed and mouth in an O of surprise as he took in this information slowly. Hunter nodded to the Chief, then opened his mouth to speak. Shawn raised a hand and cut him off. "Excuse me Clint."

"Hunter."

"I need a moment to say goodbye." Shawn walked over to Vick, taking her hands in both of his as he looked deep into her eyes. Putting every ounce of conviction in his voice he said, "Chief, we will miss you. We all will remember you in our minds. I will remember all the cases I have solved for you and the SBPD. I will remember saving you from those crazy babysitters. And that time you were handcuffed to Marlowe's prison buddy on her wedding day." Shawn smiled a bit at that memory.

Removing her hands sharply from Shawn's, the Chief said in a tone that was extremely annoyed, "Mister Spencer, may I remind you this is a temporary leave only? I believe I informed you about this three months ago."

"Oh. Well, the spirits clouded my… thoughts - can we continue here?" He looked back at Detective Hunter, who raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I believe we can," the detective said. "Now, what we're dealing with here is a serial killer. They're targeting, well, everyone. This is not unlike the Yin and Yang case the SBPD dealt with a year or two back." He took out a folder. "We found this note."

Shawn put a finger to his temple. "Let me guess. 'Bring in your psychic'?"

Hunter gave him a strange look. "No, actually, it requested me to come in as Interim Chief."

Shawn looked at Vick. "Wait, but you said you told me you were leaving three months ago."

"I was already planning on leaving," Vick said. She looked tense. "Obviously, whoever wrote this note knew about that."

"We don't have any leads yet, except for a black SUV being at all of the scenes." Hunter looked at Lassiter and Juliet. "I expect to have some more leads by tomorrow." He glanced at Shawn. "And I hope that you will be gone." He waved them out of the office, Vick staying to talk a bit longer.

"That was a bit rude," Shawn commented as they left the office. "Do you think he didn't like us, Gus?"

"He didn't like _you_, Shawn, he liked me just fine," Gus sniffed. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Let's put an APB out on all black SUVs!" he said.

"Great, that's only about ninety percent of the car population Lassy!" Shawn said, clapping. "Good start!"

"Shut up, Spencer," Lassiter growled. "Hunter wants you gone, so it gives me great pleasure to say this: stay out of the department from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Man, I can't believe Hunter threw us out," Shawn complained as they walked towards their Psych office with donuts in hand.

"I don't care Shawn. Let's just get Silverclaw III on the TV and finish our movie day!" Gus finished off his donut, excitedly walking ahead of Shawn towards Psych.

Shawn stopped. "Wait a second Gus." He put a hand to his temple.

"_We go in, get our check, then watch Silverclaw III." Shawn and Gus walk up the steps. Exiting the police station is a man, his face hidden. He enters a black SUV in the corner of Shawn's eye. _

Shawn looked up at Gus, his face a picture of worry. "Uh oh. This isn't good."

Shawn pointed out the window of the Blueberry. "Yes, yes, that's it Gus!" Gus looked at where he was pointing: a small bakery named "Petunia's Treats".

"I can't believe you, Shawn," he said, pulling into the parking lot. "You drag me all the way out here for a bakery? You're unbelievable!"

Shawn was already getting out of the car. "Don't be the old grandpa in _Up_, Gus," he said, remembering the scene in front of the police department again.

_The man had a map in his hand, with two locations circled on it with red pen. _

"The 'grandpa' in _Up_ turns out to be a very nice, tender-hearted man, Shawn," Gus said.

"You're right, that's not you at all," Shawn said, ignoring Gus' annoyed tongue click. He entered the bakery, walking up to the front counter. "Hello, Petunia I presume? Or are you Rose? Or perhaps Lily?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, pointing to her nametag. "My name is Shauna. What can I do for you?"

"Shauna?" Shawn glanced at Gus with a grin.

"No, Shawn," Gus hissed.

"Yes," Shawn whispered back.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shawn, if you-"

"Obviously, the spirits wished for us to be together, _Shawwnaa,_" Shawn drawled out, leaning over the counter and whispering, "My name's Shawn."

Shauna gave them both an odd look, stepping back a pace. "How interesting. Can I do something for you two?"

Shawn smiled. "No, thank you, _Shawwwna._"

"It's Shauna, Shawn."

"_Shawwna_?"

Gus clicked his tongue, turning and walking off. Shawn waved to the cashier before following his partner farther into the bakery. Several tables were set up, all of them full.

Shawn looked over the crowd of people, his eyes finally falling on who he was looking for: the man in the corner. "We got him," Shawn grinned. He tugged Gus towards the corner where the man sat, about to approach him, when suddenly a scream came from behind them.

Shawn ran back behind the counter, stopping short as he saw the body of the cashier they had spoken with just a moment ago.

Shawn looked at the body, disappointed. "_Shawwwna?_" He turned to Gus. "Man…"

Shawn and Gus walked out of the SBPD, after another chewing-out from the bulldog, Hunter. "Looks like your lead about that man was all wrong," Gus said. "He couldn't have killed that poor girl. He was right in front of us!"

Shawn smiled, holding up a finger. "Wrong, my milk chocolate friend." He held up a copy of the autopsy Woody, the coroner, had made. "_Shawwnaa_ was poisoned! That means, he could have done it an _hour_ before we were there, at her lunch hour."

"To prove that, we'd have to have witnesses seeing the man there during lunch hour," Gus pointed out logically. He saw the look on Shawn's face. "Oh, no. I'm not going back to that bakery, Shawn! It creeps me out!"

"Too late, I've already got the keys!"

An hour later, they were inside the bakery once more. A different girl was at the cashier this time. Shawn approached her. "Hello, my dear. Tell me, was a man in a coat and fedora sitting in that-" he pointed in the direction "-corner at your lunch break yesterday?"

The woman, looking a bit anxious, nodded. "Yes, he was. He was pretty scary, too. He hung out for most of the day. That is, until the, um, 'accident'." She swallowed.

"Well thank you very much, _Guustineee,_" Shawn said, reading her nametag. He elbowed Gus with a grin. "Seriously man, this is awesome." Gus gave him a cold look, which he ignored as they walked out of the bakery.

"Where to now?" Gus asked as they got in the bakery.

Shawn opened up a map, flattening it on the dashboard. Making a face, he put a finger to his temple, using his other hand to point at a location. "Here."

Gus looked. "The Stonebrook Warehouse? Oh, come on! Isn't that where Mary got killed when we had to deal with Yin, Yang-whichever it was." He shook his head.

"Close but not quite! Mary was killed at a _different_ warehouse. No need to be scared, Gus. Now you drive, I need time to rest my psychic vibes."

"Really? You're going to make me drive for three hours through heavy traffic while you take a nap?"

"Precisely, my dear Watson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Shawn, I'm not getting out of the car."

"Really, Gus? I told you, it was a different warehouse."

"I don't care!"

Shawn threw up his hands in disgust. "Fine. You stay here, in the Blueberry, like that random walnut that always ends up in my ice cream!"

"That's because you buy walnut ice cream, Shawn," Gus said, shaking his head. "I am not going in there! I'll be here, with the doors locked, waiting for you!"

Shawn gave a sigh. "_Fiiinnneee._" He turned, opening the door the warehouse and walking in. He took out a small mini flashlight, turning it on.

Navigating through boxes marked "FRAGILE", Shawn headed up the metal stairs. Checking out the landing with his flashlight first, he moved along carefully.

He heard a thud not too far off behind him. Turning, he tried to see it with his flashlight, but it was out of the reach of his light. He thought he could see a tall form moving in the dark on the landing across from him, on the other side of the room and was about to move forward quickly when he heard the bang of the door open. _Jeez, was I that loud?_ Shawn thought to himself.

"Shawn!" Gus' voice echoed up to him. Gus spotted him on the landing and came up the steps. "I'm not going to let you die in here," he said. "Mostly because I'd have to go in here and look for you if I didn't want to stay here all night."

"Great buddy, now stay quiet!" Shawn looked for the man again but couldn't find him. "Man, now we've lost him. Great job, Gus."

"Great is right, let's get in the car, drive home, and forget this ever happened!" He turned to walk off, but Shawn spotted something.

"Wait." He tried to shine his flashlight on it, but again, the light wouldn't reach. "There's something over there, Gus. Come on, come with me."

Gus grabbed onto Shawn's arm as they walked across the landing slowly. Shawn's light picked up a pair of feet, sticking out. Gus made a sound that made him wonder if he was crying, but he decided not to bring it up at the moment.

Swallowing hard, he continued on and flashed the light farther up.

Gus gave a shriek as Shawn dropped the flashlight, putting a hand to his mouth.

The face of former Chief Vick was staring upwards, eyes open, stone dead.

Suddenly, a brighter light illuminated the body. Gus and Shawn spun around to see the man in the coat and fedora. "Hello," he said.

Gus and Shawn began to scream.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" The man removed the hat angrily. "It's _me_, you idiots!" Shawn saw the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No way," Gus panted.

"Despereaux?" Shawn asked, in awe. Then he remembered the… body. "You did this?" he whispered angrily.

"Why are you whispering?" Despereaux asked in a normal tone, albeit a bit confused.

"I don't know!" Shawn said, still whispering, looking from Vick to the legend he looked up to. "Did you do this?!"

"Of course not," Despereaux said, as if the question was ridiculous. Gus gave him a look. "I didn't," Despereaux repeated.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gus asked, trying not to look at the body. "And why were you at that bakery where that woman was killed?"

Shawn put a finger to his head. "Gus, he's not the killer," he said.

_The man walked up to the black SUV and looked inside, then walked on down the street. Someone else entered the SUV instead… _

_A person passed Shawn and Gus as they entered the bakery. Their face was hidden…_

"You've been tracking the case! Just like us!" Shawn said excitedly. "But why? Were you hired?"

"No, I just find a personal interest in serial killers," Despereaux said, leading them away from the body. He stopped, looking at Shawn and Gus. "... Yes, I was hired."

"By who?"

"Whom, Shawn."

"By whom Shawn?"

Despereaux pointed to the body. "By that kind woman there."

In unison, Gus and Shawn looked at the body, then back at Despereaux. "Chief Vick hired you?"

"Yes. I believe the thought I was from InterPol for some reason." Despereaux gave a small smile at that.

"Oh man," Gus said, the realization of the situation just hitting him. "Chief Vick's never coming back!" He sniffed, wrenching his face into a position as if he were crying.

"We all know you aren't crying, man," Shawn said.

"I'm trying my best," Gus said, annoyed.

"You're cold. You couldn't cry for Lassiter -"

"He wasn't dying!"

"Both of you, be quiet," Despereaux ordered. "The warehouse will open tomorrow morning and find her here. Luckily, I have erased all evidence of us being here. You'll have to come in hiding with me, as I'm an obvious suspect for the case now. They'll find records of her hiring me, then, if they do a fraction more digging than the late woman did, they'll find I am a fake. Now come on!"

"He's setting you up again," Gus whispered. Shawn glared at him.

"What did the Chief hire you for, Despereaux?" he called, running after the fast-moving man.

Despereaux turned to answer, a smile on his face. "Protection."


End file.
